Let Me Kill You
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Voldemort tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh Lily Potter karena yang ia targetkan hanyalah putra dari wanita itu. Oleh karena itu, ia menyuruh wanita itu untuk minggir sementara ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bocah itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? R&R.


**Let Me Kill You**

_By MarauderNight18793_

_Plot © MarauderNight18793_

_All-known characters © JK. Rowling_

* * *

Summary: Voldemort tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh Lily Potter karena yang ia targetkan hanyalah putra dari wanita itu. Oleh karena itu, ia menyuruh wanita itu untuk minggir sementara ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bocah itu. Apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Malam itu nampak lebih tenang, sunyi, dan lebih kelam dibanding malam biasanya. Namun tidak untuk keluarga Potter. Malam itu sama saja dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Sama-sama membahagiakannya. Bahkan di tengah situasi genting dan menegangkan seperti saat ini, dimana nyawa-nyawa mereka tengah dipertaruhkan.

Namun demi mendengar tawa si kecil Harry yang masih berusia satu tahun dan sedang lucu-lucunya, pasangan muda Potter berusaha bersikap normal.

Terlalu normal untuk ukuran pasangan yang tengah menjadi target pembunuhan.

Demi tawa si kecil Harry—dan juga demi dentingan waktu yang mereka sendiri pun tak tahu kapan saat terakhir untuk mendengarnya tiba—mereka berdua berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin memori cinta di hati mereka masing-masing.

Malam itu, seperti biasa Lily Potter memasak makan malam istimewa untuk suami dan anaknya, dua lelaki yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Pikirannya terpusat pada buku resep masakan sembari sesekali mengaduk kuah sup di dalam panci yang tengah mengepulkan asap beraroma nikmat.

Sesekali pula, matanya mengawasi jagoan kecilnya yang tengah bermain seru bersama ayahnya di ruang keluarga. Ia tersenyum. Harry kecil sudah pintar diajak bermain. Dan kali ini putranya itu tengah berlarian kesana kemari, mengejar kepulan asap warna-warni yang James hasilkan dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Sup Lily sudah setengah jalan menuju matang ketika tiba-tiba seluruh sumber cahaya di rumah itu padam. Hawa dingin tidak mengenakkan mendadak menyeruak. Bahkan sebelum Lily sempat untuk berteriak pada suaminya untuk segera menyalakan lampu, terdengar jerit histeris James dari ujung sana.

"Lily, lari! Bawa Harry! _Itu dia!_ Lari, selamatkan Harry! Akan kutahan _dia!_"

Spatula yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh.

Lily Potter tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Sehebat apapun mereka berusaha menghindar, sekuat apapun mantra penyamar yang digunakan, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

Ia dengan sigap menarik tongkat sihirnya dari selipan saku celana. Air matanya merebak. Di depan ia mendengar suara tembakan mantra antara James dan dia. Cepat-cepat ia sambar Harry ke pelukannya.

Lari.

Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bias berpikir. Alih-alih melarikan diri menuju suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau, Lily malah tersudut di kamar tidur Harry, tak bisa menemukan ide lain untuk bersembunyi.

Sesaat ia hanya menangis dan mendekap Harry semakin erat, kuat. Ia tidak ingin siapapun dan apapun mengambil buah hatinya itu. Tidak. Tidak ada yang berhak merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak untuk siapapun.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bedebam keras dan kilatan cahaya hijau mematikan yang tertangkap dari sudut matanya. Lily Potter semakin meraung. Selesai sudah. Kali ini giliran ia yang harus melakukan tugas akhirnya.

Lily mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantera-mantera kuno pelindung yang sudah ia pelajari beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dumbledore yang memberitahunya. Pria tua itu tahu bagaimana seorang ibu akan rela mengorbankan apa saja temasuk nyawa demi melindungi anaknya, dan Lily siap untuk mati asalkan Harry selamat.

Mantera yang ia rapalkan ini sihir kuno yang rumit. Butuh waktu untuk menyegel kekuatannya, tapi semoga ini masih sempat.

Derap langkah kaki, mengalun satu demi satu langkah, mengikuti alur anak tangga yang membawa si pemilik semakin dekat dengan sasarannya.

Lily berusaha fokus ditengah kekalutannya, derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, dan kerumitan sihir yang tengah diusahakannya. Air matanya mengalir berlinang-linang. Kesempatan terakhirnya.

_Brak!_

Pintu kamar didobrak.

"Minggir, Perempuan!" Suara licin, melengking, dan tajam itu sarat ambisi dan haus darah. Mata si pemilik berkilat-kilat. Selangkah lagi tujuannya tercapai.

Lily bergeming. Manteranya belum selesai. Biarlah ia tetap berdiri disitu sebagai tameng.

"Minggir!" Suara itu memerintah, kali ini lebih tegas.

Lily tetap bergeming. Matanya terpejam, pasrah akan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diterimanya.

Sosok itu menggeram marah. Lily bisa merasakan sosok itu berdiri persisi di belakangnya, napasnya memburu. Pertanda bahwa sabarnya sudah habis.

"Minggir!"

Kali ini bukan cuma perintah. Sosok itu, biar bagaimanapun, jauh lebih kuat dari pada Lily. Sosok itu mendorong Lily menjauh, sepertinya dengan segenap kekuatannya. Lily terpelanting ke samping sementara tongkat sihirnya terlepas dan terlempar ke pojok ruangan.

Harry kecil mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia jelas bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang jahat yang tengah menantinya. Demi melihat ibunya terjatuh dan sosok asing menyeramkan kini ada di hadapannya, ia menangis semakin kencang.

Lily Potter menatap nanar kearah bayi kecilnya yang tanpa perlindungan.

Mantera itu tidak efektif, cara kerjanya terlalu lama. Sementara sosok itu sudah mengangkat tongkatnya tanpa basa-basi, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Seketika itu, siluet cahaya hijau menyembur dari ujung tongkat sihir sosok tersebut, membungkam tangis si kecil Harry. Tubuh mungilnya terkapar kaku tak bergerak. Selesai sudah.

Sosok jahanam tadi tertawa puas. Puas, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah dan iba. Musuh kecilnya sudah berhasil ia tumpas. Musuhnya, yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Musuhnya, yang bahkan belum memiliki kekuatan apa-apa.

Sesosok itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan. Seperti tengah mengejek Lily dan menyesapi aura kemenangannya yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk mata.

Lily menangis meraung-raung, memeluk, mengguncang dan menepuk-nepuk tubuh Harry dengan histeris, berharap bayinya itu akan membuka mata kecilnya lagi dan merengek minta susu seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan sehabis bangun tidur.

Tapi yang tadi dilihatnya terlalu nyata.

Sosok itu meninggalkan ruangan dan sudah ada diluar rumah. Sayup-sayup tawa kejinya masih membahana. Sosok tersebut mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit, mengeluarkan tanda kegelapan. Tanda kemenangan.

Hati Lily terasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

Dua orang yang paling dicintainya tewas dibantai. Sementara pihak-pihak yang merenggut kebahagiaannya itu sebentar lagi akan berpesta pora merayakan kejayaan mereka.

Dunia mendadak terasa begitu gelap dan kejam.

Tenaga Lily sudah habis terkuras. Merapalkan mantera tingkat tinggi tadi menyita energinya. Pertahanannya sudah jebol. Hatinya hancur. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menyusul suami dan anaknya pergi. Mati. Toh, tiada guna lagi ia hidup lebih lama. Untuk apa? Untuk siapa?

Dengan pandangan kabur oleh air mata, ia menyeret tubuhnya yang kaku dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki. Tongkat sihirnya. Pastilah terjatuh di pojok ruangan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, tapi rasanya masih terlalu jauh.

Ada suara langkah kaki lagi yang mendekat. Kali ini terburu-buru.

"Lily!" Suaranya terdengar panik. Tapi Lily sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. "Lily, kaukah itu?"

"Bunuh aku. Bunuh. Bunuh aku," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Nada suaranya memohon, mengiba, "Bunuh aku. Tolong bunuh aku."

Sesosok tadi bergetar sejenak, menggeleng tegas. Tangannya terentang, memeluknya erat, "Tidak. Tidak akan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau aman, Lils. Kau aman."

Lily tetap memohon, berteriak histeris.

Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan. Sesosok tadi bahkan nyaris tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan dan mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Lily yang seketika itu juga jatuh pingsan.

Gelap.

Sosok tinggi besar tadi menggotong tubuh Lily yang tanpa daya keluar dari medan pembantaian itu, meninggalkan dua tubuh lain untuk diurus pihak yang berwenang. Mereka bukan urusannya. Mereka bukan tanggung jawabnya. Yang terpenting adalah, Lily-nya selamat.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hai! Author kembali lagi dengan fic ini. Entah mengapa selalu suka dengan tragedi cinta segitiga antara James-Lily-Severus, sehingga lahirlah ide untuk menelurkan fic ini. Disamping itu, author sendiri suka banget sama pair JiLy. Pair paling romantis seantero Hogwarts raya. Hahaha. _Kindly leave a review so I'll know what do you guys think about this one. The next chapter coming A.S.A.P so keep reading guys!_ XD


End file.
